


Fukurodani's tales

by absolutebeginner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Shirofuku Yukie/Sarukui Yamato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutebeginner/pseuds/absolutebeginner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha and Komi met during tryouts as rookies at Fukurodani Academy volleyball club. They were teammates and soon became friends. Along their three years of high school they met a lot of people. Some relationships failed, some flourished and some other got stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write about the smol owls at Fukurodani because I love them so much. There's going to be some bokuaka too but it'll be most background although I have planned a chapter about them but the rest it'll be mostly konokomi. I know there's someone out there who'll join me on rarepair hell.  
> Also, English is not my first language and this is unbeta'd, so I'll be eternally grateful if you pointed out any grammar, structure, or spelling mistake. Thank you!

The halls on Fukurodani Academy were filled with students rushing to their classrooms or chatting away near their lockers. Komi and Konoha were walking side by side after their morning volleyball practice session. Konoha, as usual, was complaining about every possible thing under the sun jumping from one topic to another while Komi half listened and half surveyed the people around them.

“What about them?” Komi interrupted Konoha mid rambling, gesturing discreetly to a boy and a girl immersed in their own world giggling and blushing, and too absorbed in their romantic little bubble to notice the two third year volleyball players nosing around their lives. Over their three years of high school Komi and Konoha had developed a friendship dynamic, in which they would consider the potential of a love interest for one another. The results had a rather low ratio of success, but it was their thing and they enjoyed more conjecturing about others than actually asking them out.

“Which one?” Konoha asked after an indifferent glance towards them.

“Both…” Komi said smirking with a challenging tone in his voice.

“Ohohoh… didn’t know you were interested in that kind of stuff”

“I’m not… well, I don’t actually know. What about you?”

“Uh… not sure. Maybe…” he said, and then scrunching his nose in disgust added “but not with them.”

“Awww… why not?” Komi teased.

“They look too lovey-dovey together. I couldn’t keep up with that.”

“What are you talking about? You’re a total sap!”

Konoha shoved him lightly while Komi laughed and tripped over his feet “Shut up! That’s not true!” he exclaimed.

“Okay, okay. I’ll shut up. Then who would you… you know?” Komi said making a vague gesture with his hand.

“Wow, so technical. I’m impressed” Konoha retorted rolling his eyes but then adopting a more serious attitude he added “I’d… have to think about. It’s already difficult finding one person to go out with, let alone two of them, ugh.”

They kept chatting like that and pondering people they knew until they reached Komi’s classroom and Konoha waved him goodbye to head to his own class. Komi took his seat next to Sarukui who smiled at him (probably on purpose and not just because that was his default expression) with an expectant look on his face.

“Well?” he finally asked.

“What?” laughed Komi dreading the question everybody seemed to be asking lately.

“You look all flustered and starry eyed, and Konoha wasn’t that different.”

Komi stared slightly stunned until he managed to stutter “I’m not… We’re not… I mean, you know what we talk about. Sometimes… it can be a bit embarrassing…”

“Uhu… you are so bad at lying Komiyan. I can’t believe how dense you two are.” Sarukui had stopped paying him attention and instead had started typing on his phone and smiling to himself, so Komi decided not to answer him… unless…

“Are you texting Shirofuku-san?”

“Mhm”

“Is she harassing Konoha too?”

“Haha, harassing…” Sarukui laughed absentmindedly.

“Do you have like a betting pool on us getting together? Is that why you are like this? Is the whole team in this too? Stop smiling you creep!”

“That’s just my face!”

\--

Konoha and Komi had met during tryouts as rookies at Fukurodani Academy volleyball club. Komi had played as a Libero since middle school but Konoha didn’t have a defined position yet so the assistant coach took him apart on the first day to evaluate his skills. Turned out he was pretty good at everything, but just barely superior to average. Coach Yamiji decided it could come handy having someone as versatile as him on the team and put Konoha as a wing spiker.

At the end of the first practice day Konoha sat by himself drinking water from a plastic bottle a little intimidated by his tall seniors and by the ridiculous amount of new members joining the club. There was also a ruckus going on at the opposite side of the gym when a certain loud buff first year boy with extravagant hair, who happened to catch the coach’s attention because of his skills and strength, clung to the second year setter asking for more spiking practice, much to his sempai’s dismay.

Konoha looked away in fear of second hand embarrassment, and settled for admiring his new captain from afar. He wasn’t exactly his type but he definitely wasn’t displeasing to watch, so Konoha didn’t notice when someone plopped next to him. It wasn’t until he felt a warm breath fanning against his ear and then a voice whispering “See anything you like?” that Konoha reacted jumping about three meters in the air and squeezing the water in his bottle over him and his companion.

Konoha turned to the person who had startled him, a short sturdy boy with an undercut, who despite the water running down his face was wholeheartedly laughing and wheezing some kind of apology. Then, a deep voice (most likely the captain) boomed through the gym “Hey you two! Stop joking around and clean that mess!” both of them shouted their apologies, Konoha rather ashamed while undercut boy was barely containing his laughter, and they headed to get a mop.

“I’m sorry” Konoha’s new acquaintance repeated with a big contagious grin.

“You don’t look sorry at all” he answered, smiling against his will. Ashamed of his silly reaction, Konoha rushed to mop the puddle of spilled water.

The other boy had been trailing right behind him and leaned against the wall while he mopped, saying “I mean… it was objectively funny, and you were obviously ogling the captain, so I really couldn’t help it.”

“I wasn’t ogling!” Konoha replied scandalized and stopping his work.

“Yeah, and I’m the tallest guy in the team” undercut boy deadpanned with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, okay, he’s not… displeasing to watch. I don’t have to apologize for that” Konoha added in a defiant voice trying to determine if his new teammate had a problem with that.

“Hey, I see your point.” Komi held his hands defensively in front of him “I’m not blind, but some of the sempais say that he’s an asshole, so maybe you don’t wanna go there.”

“Oh… well… he’s not my type anyway. And I’m just a scrawny first year, so it’s not like I stand a chance.”

“Aww, somebody’s salty because of his lack of muscle?” Komi teased.

“Shut up” Konoha grumbled a little bit annoyed, because he would actually like to gain some muscle. But he was not telling that to his new friend yet.

“What about Bokuto then?”

“Who’s that?”

“Mister loud mouth over there” he said, gesturing to the buff first year guy with spiked hair that kept troubling the team’s setter.

“Ah… I told you. Muscly guys are not my type. Plus, he looks like a simpleton.”

“He kind of is. I met him because our teams played against each other in junior high, but he’s actually a pretty chill guy and really good at volleyball” Komi was smiling to himself while watching his friend, and Konoha hummed acknowledging his words but then, turning his attention back to Konoha, Komi asked with a cocky smirk “And how come you don’t like muscly guys? Wait…” he said, his smile widening “Are you trying to tell me something? I’m swooning!” Komi replied with the back of his hand over his forehead.

“You are ridiculous” Konoha said shaking his head but smiling nonetheless “I don’t know your name by the way.”

“Ah! True, true. Name’s Komi Haruki, class 1-3”

“Nice to meet you Komi. I’m Konoha Akinori, class 1-2”

“Sooo, who else do you like?”

“… The manager?”

“Good choice. Go talk to her”

“What!? Noo! You go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone is reading this, but here it is the second chapter.

By the end of the first month Fukurodani’s volleyball club had its first compromise for the season. A practice match against other high school club from Tokyo, and coach Yamiji had to choose the starters for the team. To nobody’s surprise Bokuto and Komi were chosen along their seniors, as well as a tall first year middle blocker called Washio who Komi kept pestering about helping him with homework.

The coach also wanted to add a first year wing spiker, and his two candidates were Konoha and a somewhat tall, tousled haired guy with a nonchalant pleasant smile called Sarukui. In terms of height and strength Sarukui surpassed Konoha, but lately coach Yamiji had noticed that third year captain and rookie Bokuto didn’t get along very well so he thought a well-balanced player such as Konoha could keep the lineup from falling apart.

Finished the announcement of the starters for the oncoming match the coach added “Konoha, Sarukui, you’re both nominated for the last booth of wing spiker. It’s not for sure that the one I select will keep that position during the whole season, nor it is impossible that I change my mind seeing your performance halfway through the game, but for the time being I want you to show me your worth as a player. We’ll settle that a week from today at the end of practice.

“Also, because I want you to start thinking and considering the necessities of your team, I’m going to explain why I cannot make this decision right away. Sarukui is the obvious choice for a power-offense focused strategy, seeing as he’s strong enough to hit powerful spikes and tall enough to be good at blocking. However, while Konoha’s strength and height are not as advantageous as Sarukui or any of his teammates for that matter, he has the versatility of compensate any lack on our team. Also, since he doesn’t stand up too much whatever he can do will take our opponents by surprise.

“Anyway, you two have one week to prepare yourself. You can suggest strategies or demonstrate your progress in the areas you currently are lacking. You can ask your teammates for advice or extra-practice, I don’t care what you do to show us that you’re worth of being a starter, just show me you have something to offer to the team. Alright, everyone’s dismissed.”

Konoha glanced towards his temporary opponent who had also turned to him. When their eyes met Sarukui’s smile widened and he offered an apologetic shrug before heading to the dressing room with other players. Konoha felt a hand hitting his shoulder and before he could react he was being manhandled to turn around by no other than Komi who was grinning at him like a mad man.

“Alright, so coach thinks you are good enough for any position, that’s a compliment if I ever heard one.”

“No, that’s not it.” Konoha replied with a grimace “I think it was more like ‘you suck equally at every position so nobody from the other team will expect you to do something good’ kind of thing.”

“Aww come on, you know that’s not true.” Komi patted him softly on the shoulder before adding “But I’m actually curious about what kind of training you did at your old school, because you’re kinda good and I don’t recall seen you play at any tournament.”

Konoha rolled his eyes and then scratching his cheek awkwardly said “Well, the thing is our school’s volleyball club was not very popular, so we were never good enough to make it to tournaments, and uh, we barely had enough players to begin with, so I had to switch positions almost every match. I think I was the only club member that stayed during all three years of junior high. That’s why I wanted to come to a powerhouse, so I could actually play volleyball.”

“Wow, it’s really impressive you made it to this team then.”

“You’re super good at compliments.” Konoha said smiling in spite of his sour words because Komi at least had the decency to look sheepish when laughing at him.

“I mean, too bad you didn’t get to play any official matches. It was a blast when Bokuto’s school played against us, although more often than not they would crush us to pieces. Speaking of strength, I think we need to up your power levels to get you in this match’s team, yeah?”

“I think so? Are you gonna help me?”

“Of course! What are friends for, after all?”

Before Konoha could respond he was being manhandled again to face another person that was no other than Sarukui who smiled at him and Konoha vaguely registered Komi bellowing “Don’t you try to intimidate him Yamato, we’re going to win.”

“Calm down Komiyan. I’m not trying to intimidate anybody, and I didn’t know _you_ were part of the competition” He said the last part pointedly looking at Komi who strangely reacted with a deep red blush and clenched fists. “Anyway, Konoha-kun. I just wanted to tell you that I wasn’t expecting to even be considered as a starter, seeing that I’m just a first year, but the things the coach said about you made me realize that there’s a lot more on a player than being tall and hit the ball okay.”

“…Uh…”

“And to be honest I thought you were aiming to become a setter, because I’ve seen you practicing spikes with Bokuto. I know he can be a handful, so it’s very commendable that you can keep up with his wild style of playing and be equally good at everything else. I’m not planning on losing, but you’re certainly a fierce opponent. May the best player win, Konoha-kun.”

Konoha stared bewildered at his teammate who was beaming so brightly at him that he couldn’t help but groan in desperation “How am I supposed to defeat you if you’re being so nice to me? Not fair Sarukui-san!”

“Yeah! Get lost Yamato! He’s not falling for your tricks!”

Sarukui smile shifted to a mischievous grin while directing his attention to Komi and lifting a single eyebrow he replied rather cryptically “I’m pretty sure you are the one _falling_ , Komiyan.” He then let go of Konoha’s shoulder and walked away leaving a flustered Komi and a confused Konoha in the middle of the court.

“Just… just ignore him. Let’s practice some receives!” Komi managed after a moment.

“Yeah…” Konoha nodded in agreement although the exchange seemed rather odd in his opinion.

Next morning as Konoha entered the gym Bokuto’s loud voice addressed him the moment he put a foot inside the building “Konoha! Toss for me!”

Konoha let out a sigh and replied “I’m no setter. Ask Koizumi-san!” he was a second year and the official setter of the team.

“But he’s not here yet and you’re so good at it. You’re Mr. Jack-of-all-trades. The coach said so.” Konoha pulled a face at the nickname that only intensified when he heard Komi, who was stretching on the floor near Bokuto, snorting and then full on cackling.

“Don’t call me that. It’s embarrassing” he said exasperated.

“That’s actually the best nickname for you” Komi wheezed all sprawled on the floor.

“It is! Now toss for me. Then I’ll teach you how to spike some killer crosses, come on!” Bokuto added enthusiastically, putting his arm around Konoha’s neck.

“Can I join? I need some practice too” Sarukui asked with one of his bright smiles.

“I can block for you as well” Washio joined them, and then Komi jumping to his feet exclaimed “Then I’ll be receiving too!”

“See? We need you to practice! Come on!”

“… but I am no setter…” Konoha said helplessly while being dragged to the court by an over-excited Bokuto.

After about twenty minutes the gym’s door opened and the seniors of the team entered. Some of them bee lined for the dressing room but the captain and setter stopped to watch the practice between the five first years.

When most of the team members came back to the gym the captain called the first years to join the stretch session before the coach arrived.

“Alright you lot, let’s do some stretches.”

Bokuto cheered loudly and with a big smile on his face asked the captain “Ah! Maeda-san, did you see my spikes? Wasn’t I awesome? Next year I’m gonna be the coolest ace in Tokyo!”

Without missing a beat he answered “Personally, Bokuto, if I were to decide all season’s line-up, I would put Konoha and Sarukui or any of the second or third years in and I would bench you until you learn how to not get in the way of your teammates. You’re just trying to show off. You don’t care about volleyball, you just want attention and praise, and when you don’t get that you just drag the team down. People like you disgust me. You’re just a clown and a disgrace for Fukurodani.”

Silence took over the group surrounding them, too stunned for what they had just witnessed. When the silence grew too heavy to bear any longer Maeda motioned to where the rest of the team had already gathered and walked away. The first one capable of reaction was Bokuto who took a step back before running towards the broom closet locking himself in.

The setter, Koizumi snapped out of his stupor “Oh my god. I’m so sorry, that was really harsh. Bokuto-kun didn’t deserve any of that. I… I apologize in behalf of the captain.” He exclaimed while bowing down in front of the other first years.

“With all due respect, Koizumi-san,” Washio started, his voice quiet but filled with rage “it is Maeda-san who should be apologizing.”

“Yeah, and not to us but to Bokuto, because he was the one he offended.” Sarukui added.

With gritted teeth Komi growled “Seriously, I don’t understand why he hates him so much. Is he jealous of him? Because that’s the only explanation.”

“Well, Bokuto can be a little bit childish from time to time, and his behavior is erratic. I think Chokou just doesn’t know what to do with him.” Koizumi tried to not sound condescending, but he knew there was no excuse to Maeda-san’s conduct.

“That’s no reason to treat him like a piece of shit.” Konoha said earnestly.

“I know, I know.” Koizumi breathed. “Let me… let me figure out what to do about Chouko. And I’ll apologize with Bokuto-kun.”

At that moment the coach, the assistant, and the manager entered the gym and the captain shoot them a pointed look clearly not regretting his harsh words whatsoever.

“Where’s Bokuto?” was the first thing the coach asked after greeting the team. Maeda shrugged as if he wouldn’t know, or care, where he was.

“He’s in the broom closet.” Konoha said “Mae- uh… somebody offended him earlier.”

“Is he in one of his moods? Is there something we can do? We can’t have him being upset with a match so close. Would you take care of that Konoha-kun?”

“Ah, y-yeah, of course.” Konoha stammered and made his way to where Bokuto was. After lots of patience, comforting words, compliments and reassurances, Bokuto opened the door letting Konoha in. He talked Bokuto into skipping morning practice to go calm down under the promise of yakisoba bread from the cafeteria and some extra hours of spiking practice in the afternoon.

The next three days Bokuto’s friends tried to keep him in a good mood and away from the captain in order to avoid any more conflict and to spare their friend’s feelings. The setter apologized with Bokuto but talking with the captain proved to be useless as he kept mistreating Bokuto whenever he could.

Tuesday morning practice was tense between the seven first years and the seniors who were undecided about supporting their captain or the rookies even though it was pretty much obvious that Maeda’s unkindness was way beyond the line. In the afternoon the mood seemed to have lightened up a bit and Komi had taken Bokuto and Konoha to practice receives with him.

During their break Konoha saw Sarukui approaching Komi and Bokuto, a few feet from him out of his hearing range, instructing the latter to let him talk with Komi alone. Bokuto seemed dejected but it wasn’t difficult to figure out that they had praised him a little bit by the way he bounced excitedly the moment after. Komi and Sarukui walked away talking in quietly and earnestly. Soon their exchange melted in their usual banter between rivalry and camaraderie featuring a smug Sarukui and a flustered Komi.

He then heard Komi yelling “Don’t you dare Saru! You’ll regret this!” but Sarukui was already walking away towards Konoha, and waving Komi off dismissively. When he had reached Konoha, Sarukui smiled gently “Hey, Konoha? Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Uh, sure… what about?”

“Well, it is about the line-up for the practice match. I think I’ll step aside.”

“What? Why? You shouldn’t… you are a really good wing spiker, so much better than me!”

“I don’t know about that, but… these past days you’ve been acting like a really good mediator between the captain asshole and Bokuto’s sorry ass, and I think that’s what coach was getting at when he said that you’d keep our team well balanced during a match, when there’re so many intense emotions. I think you should be the one playing.”

“I don’t… I mean, you have known Bokuto longer than me. I think he would rather have a friend playing with him. If anything I should be the one stepping aside.”

Sarukui snorted and then said “Bokuto likes to have you around, it makes him think that he’s schooling you into turning a superior player and not just an average Jack-of-all-trades, Master of none.” Konoha frowned at the epithet, but Sarukui continued nonplused “And since you’re the voice of reason, Koizumi-san feels relieved when you’re in the same team as Bokuto.”

Konoha ducked his head and mumbled “I don’t know if that’s enough.”

“Well, if none of my arguments are working then think that the rest of the starters feel confident playing with you, including Komi. He _loves_ playing with you considering all the extra practices he had had with you every night. He’s never been one of sacrificing his sleep schedule to train even if he’s committed to volleyball. He must want to play with you really badly.” Konoha blushed slightly at Sarukui’s words. He had no idea Komi had gone so out of his way to train with him. “I think you should treat him to something as a thank you. He likes deep fried shrimp and all kind of sweets.” Sarukui winked at the last part and Konoha had enough of his teasing.

“O-okay, I think we’re getting way off topic. I’m not letting you step aside. We both deserve to play in that match. Actually I have an idea” he said putting his arm around Sarukui’s neck and smirking cunningly.

Next day after practice coach Yamiji called Konoha and Sarukui to demonstrate the team their value as wing spikers as talked the week prior. They glanced at each other and nodded confirming to one another what they had decided the last evening.

“We both want to play.” Sarukui said.

Coach Yamiji smiled “And how will that be possible? Are you suggesting I take someone out of the lineup?”

“No! no, of course not!” Konoha urged.

“I wouldn’t mind if he benched a certain captain.” Komi murmured to Washio’s ear who snickered in spite of himself and immediately shushed the libero instructing him to pay attention.

“As you said” Konoha kept going “Sarukui is reliable as a strong spiker supporting Bokuto on the offense. Then, when we have secured the first set and if things get too heated I can go on the court and slow down the pace and keep things in control.”

“Why would you slow the pace? That’s ridiculous!” Bokuto intervened loudly.

“Shut up Bokuto. Do not interrupt the meeting.” Retorted the captain angrily.

“It’s fine Maeda-kun. Actually Bokuto, you’re right. It’s ridiculous to let our guard down on the second set. That would only force a full match if we’re not careful enough, and everything can happen in a third set.”

“Aww… but we get to play more volleyball!”

“Are you stupid? We could end up losing!” Maeda intervened again.

“Now, now Maeda-kun. Do not treat your teammates like that. Bokuto, in this case I think everybody would agree that it’s best to win the match as soon as possible.” Bokuto pouted but nodded in understanding.

“So, that means Sarukui is your choice?” Konoha asked deflated.

“I have to admit I was thinking along the lines of your proposal since a while ago, but I wanted to know what you would come up with. I think you’re smart boys and noble teammates and I’m happy that you decided to work around a problem together instead of competing against each other. I would only suggest that we turn around your suggestion. We’ll have Konoha first so our opponents will only focus on Bokuto and Maeda strength while the rest work silently, Komi and Konoha picking every ball, and Washio and Hayashi, blocking every spike. On the second set we unleash Fukurodani’s full power with Sarukui joining and relieving some of the load of the game from the ace and the soon-to-be ace’s shoulders.”

Bokuto gasped loudly and his face reflected pure shock at the novelty of being called the future ace of the team by the coach himself.

Komi kicked him lightly on the thigh asking “What are you so shocked about? You’ve been the ace of your team since junior high, you doofus.” Bokuto jolted at the contact and intended to pout but his face broke in a self-satisfied smile.

“I want this match to be both a first experience and a diagnosis for the first years because you are the ones that will bear Fukurodani’s triumph in the oncoming tournaments.” The coach continued in earnest ignoring the playful banter between the two players. “We haven’t been doing so well these past years, even though we’ve gone to nationals, but we still have a powerhouse reputation to maintain, and we’ll aim for the championship, so let’s do our best!”

An enthusiastic cheer followed the coach’s words. As everybody walked towards the locker room, Komi reached for Konoha, slapping his shoulder harder than necessary “Well, everything turned out okay” he said.

“Yeah! It’ll be awesome to play an actual match with you!” Konoha answered happily, but when he saw Komi’s toothy grin he remembered Sarukui’s teasing words about how he ‘would love to play with him’ and to treat him to something. So while willing his face not to blush, to any avail, Konoha muttered “Hey, you helped me a lot this past week, so… I think is only fair that I do something nice for you in exchange.”

Komi’s eyes sparkled and his whole face lit up “Fuck, really!? What do you have in mind?”

“Uh, how about we go have dinner some time? I know this place just outside Akasaka district; they have all kind of fried food. I really like chicken, but they have meat and um… fried shrimps… a-and other kind of sea food.” His voice trailed off at the end because the more he spoke the more he felt like he was asking Komi on a date and the implications made him really nervous. His inner turmoil was interrupted by Komi’s ecstatic voice.

“Hey, I love fried shrimp! Yeah, let’s go there! It’ll be fun!” Konoha’s lips trembled slightly, not being able to utter a word delighted with the prospect of an outing with his friend. They agreed to go there over the weekend and hang out after lunch at either of their houses before parting ways and saying goodnight.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Their date wasn't a date after all. Or so Konoha thought at the end of it. Komi had shown up almost twenty minutes late completely out of breath explaining that none of his parents could take him to the place they had agreed on and he had to take the bus that left him pretty far off the spot so he had to run the last stretch. As soon as they got on the train Komi nodded off till his head fell on Konoha's shoulder who stiffened at the contact, but let him stay there shaking him awake until they arrived to their stop. After a drowsy and nonchalant apology from Komi both boys got off the train. 

They walked to the small restaurant just outside the commercial district of Tokyo and took a table near a window. A waitress came to take their order. When she left, Konoha panicked wondering once again if they looked like a couple on a date or just two pals hanging out, so he decided to play it safe. Pointing to the retreating waitress that had taken their order he asked "What do you think of her?" 

Komi looked nonplused by the question and humming in mocking deep thought he said "I think she's cute but too adult for either of us. Plus you shouldn't ask someone out while they are working or so my mom says, because they have to be nice even if you're being a bother." 

"Okay, okay. I get it. I was just asking." Konoha admitted defeat pouting theatrically.

"Hah, don't pout.” Komi leaned over the table and poked his cheek, then looking around the restaurant he pointed to a group of girls on the other side of the room “What about those girls? They look our age. Do we order something for them?" 

Konoha turned to take a look at them and sighed "I'm too broke for that." 

"Oh?” a big, smug smile made its way to Komi’s face “You have no problems paying for me though." 

His tone was teasing and the nudge of his foot against Konoha's calf under the table made Konoha blush but managed to stammer "Th-that's because I owe you for helping me practice during the week." 

"You don't owe me for that.” Komi replied serious all of the sudden and leaning back on his chair “I did it because I wanted to. I also wanted to get back at Saru for being a tease but the point is that I wouldn't have done it if it was a bother, so no sweats." 

Konoha warmed at Komi's kind words and smiling sincerely he said "Thanks man. You're a great friend." 

"You're still paying though." 

"What the hell!" 

"Hey, you invited me, remember?”

“Ugh…” Komi couldn't help but laugh at his friend's dismal expression.

After lunch they headed to Komi's house to play videogames. They happened to live near each other and Komi even suggested commuting to and from school during the week. The rest of the afternoon Konoha spent cuddling with Chappy, Komi’s dog, a fluffy Samoyedo that fell in love with him the moment she landed her eyes (and paws, and tongue as well) on him. He also learned the hard way that Komi showed no mercy when Mario Kart was involved. 

\--

The followings weeks the rigorousness of volleyball training intensified, especially for the first years that were supposed to catch up with the rest of the team and match the rhythm of their play as well as incorporate their own pace into the game. The major struggle came from the clashing between the captain’s and Bokuto’s style of playing. While the captain portrayed a well-arranged but almost textbook style, Bokuto was a chaotic force of nature, a hurricane of enthusiasm. 

The coach soon understood that the strength of Fukurodani’s team was its versatility to accommodate rather quickly either one style or the other but the two wing spikers hadn’t found a way to work with one another. Having them together in the current rotation was a bit of a hassle, and Koizumi Kaede, the setter, didn’t seem to have enough control over them just yet. Luckily, the rest of the first years were close enough to Bokuto to keep him from troubles, but from time to time he would go on one of his dejected moods, mostly after a rather nasty critique from the captain, and nobody seemed capable of bringing him back.

The protective nature that the first years had developed towards Bokuto brought them closer at times other than during practice, so they established a routine of having lunch together. 

It was during one of their recently regular lunch on the school roof that Sarukui completely out of the blue said "She is really pretty." 

The statement caught everyone by surprise as none of them had said anything during the last five minutes or so, too preoccupied by devouring their lunch. Even usually loud Bokuto had opted to put his mouth to a better use by stuffing it with generous amounts of food. The last topic they had talked about was a unanimous complaint about the second floor's boy’s restrooms being out of service and the bother that was going upstairs to use the second years bathrooms, so that didn’t really help to infer what Sarukui was talking about. 

Finally Konoha voiced everyone’s doubt "Um, who exactly is pretty?"

"I mean, if it was Komi or Konoha saying that we would know exactly who they were talking about" said Washio in a rare display of sassyness. Sarukui snorted and Bokuto almost choked on his food, while Komi kicked Washio's thigh and Konoha rolled his eyes exasperated. 

"Har, har, they like each other it's so funny that everybody knows" Komi kicked Konoha's thigh this time "Ouch, asshole!" he rubbed the spot pinning Komi with an annoyed stare but the hurt reflected in his friend’s face refrained him from any further retort.

"No, but I wanna know who's Saru's girlfriend!" Bokuto interrupted with a whine. 

"Yeah, who's the pretty lady?" Komi added ignoring Konoha’s perplexed expression. 

"Shirofuku-san" Sarukui sighed dreamily.

A wave of realization washed over the first years and even Washio nodded in agreement. Earlier that week the counselor teacher of Bokuto and Sarukui’s class had called the former to meet up a girl on their classroom that was willing to help him with the subjects he had problems with after receiving the results of their first quizzes.

The girl didn’t stand out too much, but she seemed easy-going and smart. Her name was Shirofuku Yukie, and the fact that she hadn’t joined any club yet gave her flexibility on her schedule to help her classmate. The volleyball club first years had been waiting for Bokuto to go to practice and witnessed the encounter, but by the time being they had forgotten about her, all of them except Sarukui, it seemed. It was quite a surprise when Bokuto asked clueless "Who's Shirofuku-san?" He met four pair of disbelieving eyes and Sarukui scoffed clearly offended by the question. 

"Are you serious right now? You're the one getting tutored by her." 

"What?? You mean her?? She's scary Saru! She told me like a hundred times to bring her notes back, each time more threatening." 

"Well, the only thing you have to do is giving them back." Sarukui reasoned.

"Y-yeah! Of course, duh! I’m gonna! But still... She's too scary..." Bokuto muttered knowing that his friends wouldn’t actually believe him.

\--

At the end of practice the first years had agreed on going for a bite but before they could leave the gym they found a girl with shoulder-length hair with a stern look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. Her stance and aura were threatening and Bokuto flinched as soon as he saw her blocking the gym door. 

The first one to talk was Sarukui who smiled wide in spite of the oddity of her presence there "Hello Shirofuku-san. What do we owe your pleasant visit?" 

Shirofuku glanced at Sarukui but immediately fixed her intense stare on Bokuto while growling barely containing her rage "You said we'd meet at 6:30 in the library after the end of your practice." So that was it the rest of the first years realized. It was well past eight and Bokuto had forgotten he was supposed to study with Shirofuku-san after ‘regular’ training time. He might have forgotten to mention that he always stayed for free practice at least two extra hours. 

Komi was the first one to gather his thoughts to answer the raging girl "That won't do. We can't have Bokuto failing his classes. You know what, Shirofuku-san? I'll give you my friend's number, Sarukui. He'll make sure that Bokuto goes to every one of your tutor session. He'll even stay with you to discuss Bokuto's progress." 

Shirofuku glanced warily toward Komi and then to Sarukui who was rapidly going red and his smile faltered. Bokuto whimpered in the background and Konoha cut in "Komi's right. Out of the five of us Saru's the most responsible one and he's on the same class as you guys, so he'll know what subjects Bokuto's struggling with the most. Also, it's really late. We were just heading to buy some pork buns. Bokuto's buying one for you as an apology for not showing up today and if you let Komi put Saru's number on your phone he'll make sure it doesn't happen again." 

The girl's rage wavered slightly and squinting cautiously at Komi she fished her phone out of her bag. Komi rapidly typed a number there and gave it back. She studied the new contact added in her phone for two seconds and then sighing, she said with a calmer tone "So, pork buns?" Washio nudged Bokuto with force so he would answer Shirofuku. "O-of course! You can join us!"  
In the end, Bokuto who intended to treat everyone soon realized he hadn’t brought his wallet, so each paid for their own consumption much to their displeasure (Washio also had to pay for Bokuto), and in an interesting turning of events, Shirofuku-san paid for Sarukui’s share apparently by mistake, but she insisted that next time it would be his treat.

Sarukui disappeared from their daily lunch on the roof for a week, and next time he joined them, he was accompanied by Shirofuku-san. Bokuto almost got a heart attack upon seeing them approaching and kept uncharacteristically silent the whole hour, but the last straw was when that same afternoon Musashi-san, third year and manager of the volleyball club announced that Shirofuku Yukie was joining the team as a new manager. 

Bokuto shrieked and slumped until his face met the floor and the team, used to his extravagant reactions, went unfazed on their daily routine of warm-ups. Shirofuku squatted next to him and said softly, her smug smile didn’t quite matching her concerned words “I just want you to make your homework Bokuto. I care about your grades; after all, I was designated to help you out.” The only answer she received was an obnoxious whining to which she laughed softly and patting his head she said “Come on ace, your team is waiting.”

Bokuto perked up when he heard those words “Hey, hey, hey! Did Saru tell you I’m the ace? Or it was Musashi-san? I’m the best after all! Everybody knows!” he sprung to his feet and sprinted to his teammates who were stretching before practice started.   
Shirofuku threw an eloquent look to Sarukui who smiled in exchange. Of course Komi noticed this and elbowed him on the ribs getting a high-pitched yelp out of his friend. 

“So… you and Shirofuku-san, huh?” Komi wiggled his eyebrows.

“It’s not like that. Not yet. She, uh… she wants us to know each other better. I’m okay with that, also because she says she likes me as well, so we’ll take it slow.”

“Oh… that’s really cool man. Good for you. I’m glad you went for it. You’re usually chickening out of that kind of situations.” 

Sarukui gaped in disbelieve at his friend and then managed to ask “Are you seriously judging me because of that? How come you and Konoha hadn’t become an item yet?”

Komi hesitated before forcing a laugh “What are you talking about? Konoha and I are just friends.”

“Komiyan,” Sarukui started with a sigh “you’re not exactly subtle when you flirt with him, and he’s so obviously into you.”

“I’m… not flirting. That’s just the way we treat each other. It’s how our friendship started, like an inside joke or something.” Sarukui noticed the discomfort on his friend and opted for dropping the subject.

“…Just… don’t get hurt, kay?” Komi just nodded without meeting his gaze and Sarukui failed to remember when was the last time the energetic boy remained so quiet during volleyball practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot apologize enough to whomever is reading this (also cannot be grateful enough!) I know I should update more frequently but even though the story is more or less outlined, it takes me a lot of time and effort to actually writing and approving of what I did write (that almost never happens). I know the writing style is a mess but I'm trying to improve a little every time, so again, thank you for bearing with me, my inconsistency, and my lack of experience. You're all amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen. Who says Akaashi wrote that list?

That year Fukurodani’s volleyball club participated on the Interhigh tournament as the third representative from Tokyo, but they lost on the first round. Most of the third years left the team to focus on their college entrance exams and finding jobs. The captain, Maeda Chouko intended to stay for the Spring Tournament, but the first years, along with some of the second years asked his resign. The coach told him “I have to do what the team needs to work together. You’ve been a competent captain, but I don’t have to point out your faults. You know better than anyone why you’re no longer required on the team. I’m willing to write a recommendation letter for you, but don’t forget the lesson your former teammates are teaching you right now. In order to be considered a good leader you have to respect your colleagues and believe that all of them are working towards the same goal as you even if they’re doing it differently than you.”

For the Spring Tournament, Fukurodani advanced to the quarter finals before being disqualified, but the National Volleyball Association’s committee selected Bokuto Koutaro as one of the top ten aces in the country and so Fukurodani’s prestige as a powerhouse skyrocketed at the end of the season. The coach also chose him as vice-captain for the following year as he liked having the combo setter/ace as captain and vice-captain, and also because he preferred a vice-captain who would take the higher rank later.

Just a couple days before the next school year started, Konoha and Komi were lazing around at the latter’s bedroom as it had become more common for them to stay over at each other’s houses. Konoha liked Komi’s house better because he had a backyard with a volleyball net and a fluffy dog that loved him unconditionally, while he lived in an apartment with his grandparents and no pets allowed, but Komi thoroughly enjoyed Konoha-san’s cooking. Currently Komi was sprawled on his bed and Konoha was using his stomach as a pillow, while Chappy the dog was drowsing next to Komi’s head. They were absentmindedly on their phones while chatting about their new season as second years and their potential new teammates.

"So the coach didn't invite the two of them?" Konoha wondered.

"Nope. Just the setter." 

"But they have been playing together for three years now. They might know each other pretty well and work like a real team. At least that's what it looked like on the match." 

Komi laughed softly, his stomach shaking slightly and making Konoha's head go up and down. "You're such an innocent and pure soul. They were at each other throats the whole game. They would work together because they knew the outcome was winning and stuff. But check this out: Fukurodani was the only school that invited just the setter,"

"Mhm" 

"And, he decided to come here. How likely is that? I mean, the guy obviously wants to get out of Sakusa's shadow." 

"Well, maybe he chose Fukurodani because we were awesome." 

"You sound like Bokuto when you say that."

"Ugh, don't you ever say that again." Konoha groaned and Komi laughed at his reaction. Then in a more serious tone he said "We actually did pretty well although we didn’t even make it to semifinals, but I mean, Itachiyama invited them both and they are the champions now. Champions! The only attractive our school has to him is a man-baby who spikes like his life depends on that point, and the fact that his other half of a combo is for sure not going to be there to outshine him." 

"I didn’t know you thought so little of our team.” Konoha laughed and then added “We have a cool coach, too." 

"Yeah, okay I'll give you that. We’re an okay team, I think." 

"I suppose I wouldn’t be playing if it was better than okay, then.”

“You’re an okay player.” Komi tried to reassure him, but grimaced at the wording result.

“Have I told you how talented you are at giving compliments?” Konoha said amused and Komi smiled relieved because he didn’t seem offended by his poor word’s choice. Then Konoha added “But, this setter guy probably saw us play on nationals. If he were afraid of being outshined don't you think he'd be wary about playing with Bokuto? I mean, the guy was among the top ten aces of the country. It’s infuriating how good he is, and he’s capable of drawing everyone’s attention to himself." 

Komi considered his answer before muttering "Maybe is not about being outshined, but about Sakusa. You never know how a player outside the court is. Also he probably is excited to set for a top tier ace." 

"Then he's for a big, big surprise." 

"You’re right...” Komi laughed making Konoha’s head shake once again. Then they fell silent, until Komi said uncertain “Hey, uh... D'you wanna stay over?" 

"Sure. Just let me call home." Konoha replied getting up and crossing his legs underneath his body and looking for his home number on his phone.

"Kay, then. I'll go tell my mom. Be right back. Come on Chappy!" 

"She's not going with you if I'm here loser" and as the smug comment anticipated, Chappy nuzzled her head on Konoha’s thigh and Komi sighed dejected.

"Ugh, you come to my house and steal my daughter!"

“Too bad. She chose me. I’m her father now.” 

“We can both be her fathers.” Komi paled upon realizing what he’d suggested and then stammered “I-I mean I’ll be right back.”  
Konoha sniggered at Komi's embarrassment but as soon as the door shut closed he buried his flustered face on Chappy's soft and slightly smelly fur, groaning in desperation. The dog shifted and lapped along his ear and temple, Konoha turned to look at her and asked "Why does he have to be so cute Chappy? Couldn't you like, bite him on the face so he would just... Stop? Being cute? Never mind. Don't do that. They'll get mad at you and he'd probably manage to look super badass with a scar on his face. Stupid Komi and his stupid cute face, ugh!" Konoha received another affective lick on the cheek and slightly comforted by the understanding dog, he called his grandparents to let them know he would spend the night at Komi's.

\--

When tryouts rolled around at Fukurodani's starting season, it was a surprise for everyone that out of the twenty something applicants only one was chosen. The second years had been gossiping about the new member of the team since they saw him play at the junior high tournament’s final match. His team had lost but it had been pretty obvious that the strength of the runner ups came from the combo of the setter, Fukurodani's new member, and their ace. Most of Tokyo's powerhouses had invited both of them to join their school. Sakusa, the wing spiker, joined Itachiyama academy; and Akaashi, the setter, joined Fukurodani.

The first day of practice coach Yamiji introduced Akaashi Keiji, their new setter, who'd be soon a starter since Koizumi had decided to leave after the inter high tournament to focus on his college applications. Akaashi bowed his head politely and with a soft voice expressed his joy of joining the team.

"He's bad news." Komi whispered on Konoha's ear while Akaashi introduced himself to the team.

“What? Why? I thought he was a good asset for the team.” He whispered back.

“I mean, he is… but, uh…”

“Bokuto?”

“Yeah. Will he be able to work with Bokuto? Look at how stuck up he looks. He’ll probably treat him like a heathen.” 

“Okay… so, first off, if he’s a really good player he’ll be able to favor skills over personality. Second, you’ve got to stop mothering Bokuto so much. He might not look like, but he’s a grown up and he can handle people around him. Otherwise he wouldn’t have survived this long without us looking for him.”

“Still, Maeda was a good player, and… you know…” Komi changed his pensive expression for a mischievous one and then added “also, you don’t need to be jealous my love. Bokuto doesn’t mean anything to me.” Konoha rolled his eyes and pushed him with his shoulder making him collide against Sarukui who turned to them and said in the same hushed tone “Listen you two: I’m probably the most eager to see if your constant flirting finally leads to something else, but right now, could you possibly focus on--?”

“Sarukui-kun, is there something you want to share with the team?” coach Yamiji asked clearly irritated.

“Uh, no, sir. I apologize.”

“May I continue, then?”

“…” the muffled snickers coming from his right –Komi and Konoha- and from his left –Shirofuku- made his embarrassment turn into annoyance towards his friends “Yes, sir.” He gritted his teeth, and the snickering grew louder.

“Thank you. Also, Komi and Konoha, you two have cleaning duty the rest of the week.” While grinning smugly, Sarukui thought that the pathetic groan his two teammates uttered were worth the scolding from their coach. 

“As I was saying,” coach Yamiji resumed “Akaashi will focus on working with Bokuto for now until you two can synchronize perfectly. After all you were interested in our ace, weren't you?” he said addressing Akaashi “This is your chance to work with him" Bokuto perked up at the coach’s remark and for the rest of the meeting his wide open eyes keep staring at the new member who didn’t seem to mind the attention or even acknowledge it. 

After coach Yamiji dismissed to start practice Bokuto walked towards Akaashi and almost bouncing in excitement he asked "Really Akaashi? You were interested in me?" 

"Of course Bokuto-san." 

"I'm amazing, after all!" he laughed puffing up his chest and putting his fist on his hips. Akaashi sized him up and then with and uncertain tone said "Well, of course you were on the top ten. That's impressive for a first year. Too bad you didn't make it to the top five." 

"Just you wait Akaashi! I'll be on the top five next year!" 

"Next year won't be so impressive to be on the top five. You should aim for the top three." He then walked to the court to start practicing not caring if his companion was behind him.

"Akaashi! Don't undermine me!" Bokuto exclaimed while following after him, but it didn’t seem that he was bothered by the dry, unimpressed tone of the first year. 

Although the exchange was rather peculiar Komi felt reassured by Konoha’s words “See? There’s nothing to be worried about. They’re gonna be fine”

“I suppose, yeah…”

By the end of the afternoon the team played a drill and once again Bokuto and Akaashi were paired together to keep their work on syncing up. 

"Did you see that, Akaashi? It was amazing, wasn't it?" 

"It... wasn't. It was just a feint." 

"Akaaashii! You don't understand the balance between stillness and moveme--" 

"Bokuto-san, the game's still on." 

"Oh! My bad!"

When the match ended Komi turned enthusiastically to Konoha and exclaimed “Come on! Let’s introduce ourselves!” he then dragged his friend by the arm until they were in front of the first year.

"How did you like the game Akaashi-kun?" 

Akaashi turned to the Libero and with a conflicted expression he replied "I... never thought it would be easy to fit right away on this team, but this is... unexpected. I don't mean it in a bad way... I think." 

"Yeah, Bokuto's a true gem. He’s really good though. Ah! This is Konoha Akinori…” said boy waved and smirked and Akaashi bowed slightly his head wearing the same unimpressed expression “and I’m…"

“Komi Haruki, I know.”

“Oho? You know me Akaashi-kun?”

“I do. How’s your elbow doing Komi-san?” Komi paled and his eyes narrowed menacing. 

Konoha’s concerned tone broke the thick silence that had started to build "Your elbow? What happened to your elbow?"

"Nothing" Komi snapped to Konoha "It's fine." He said curtly to Akaashi. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a sensitive topi--" 

"It's not. Forget about it." 

Akaashi open his mouth, probably trying to apologize once again but Koizumi called his name upon approaching them. "If you'll excuse me, sempais..." He bowed his head humbly and left with his fellow setter and captain wringing his fingers while he walked.

"Are you okay?" Konoha asked as loud as he dared to not upset Komi.

"Yes, perfect." An uncomfortable silence settled between them and Konoha wasn't sure if he was allowed to break it. "I didn't know you had injured your--" 

"Drop it, Konoha. Aren't you the sensible one? Learn to read the mood." Komi stomped away bumping into Sarukui's shoulder as he was walking toward them.

"Woah, what’s with him?" 

"Uhm, I’m not quite sure.” Konoha turned to Sarukui wearing a tentative expression “Akaashi asked him about his elbow." 

"Oh, fuck..." Sarukui whispered.

"Do you know what happened?" 

Sarukui, lifted an eyebrow and even though he looked worried about Komi, he also couldn’t help the teasing "I thought he would have told you already. After all you two are really close." 

"Stop with the innuendos. What happened to his elbow?" 

"I... don't know if I should tell you. It was just an injury, nothing really serious, but uh, there’re some bad memories attached to that incident, so he's on edge every time someone brings it out. He should be the one telling you about it." 

"Oh... well, are you sure the injury wasn't serious?" 

"Yeah, he was fully recovered even before school started last year, but I don't really think he’d want me telling you about it." 

"And how did Akaashi-kun know?" 

"Maybe he was on that match. It happened while we were playing on nationals. It was our second to last game. We lost the next one because we didn't have a libero, well a good one at least and also because we were playing against Bokuto's school."   
Sarukui and Konoha walked slowly to join Washio and Komi who were sitting side by side, the latter chugging on a bottle of water. Konoha flopped next to him and saw him tense and scoot over. 

"I'm sorry about prying earlier. I won't talk about it unless you want to." Komi relaxed and nodded curtly still not meeting his eyes. "Wanna come over tonight? My grandma's making squid." 

"Kay." Komi said smiling softly but still looking ahead. Konoha thought he was still mad at him but following his gaze he noticed Akaashi approaching them, a folded piece of paper on his hands. 

Now, as the second years had already noticed Akaashi-kun was not particularly expressive, and though he didn't hesitate to speak his mind rather bluntly he was reserved for the most part, so it was a novelty for them to witness his confused expression as he came closer to them. Akaashi wordlessly unfolded the stack of papers on his hands and showed the content to his second years teammates (minus Bokuto who still was doing serve practice) for them to get a close inspection of its content. After a beat of silence they burst in deafening laughter and Sarukui managed to gasp “Just bear with it, Akaashi-kun.” 

The title at the top of the sheet read “Bokuto Koutaro’s weakness” followed by a detailed list of the ace’s reaction to different scenarios and a variety of methods to cheer him up.

“Koizumi-san said it was unfinished but that I should be able to fill in the blanks. Also he said that I should memorize it especially for matches when I cannot refer to the one in the club room.”

“Ah, yeah, that one’s the official. We sometimes help if we happen to discover something useful.” Washio supplied.

After coming down from his fits of giggles, Sarukui explained “Also, Bokuto usually writes when there’s something that he doesn’t feel comfortable with, but the things he puts that makes him happy are just bizarre, so don’t pay much attention to them. We eventually find something to compromise.”

“I suppose it might be easier than disinfecting the whole gym every night.” Akaashi sighed suddenly looking more exhausted than a minute ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so much time releasing new chapters but I've been sick lately, so I didn't have the strength nor the motivation to write as much as I'd like. However, I hope you enjoy this or at least don't hate it completely. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is not as bad as I think it is. The whole plot is based on one single moment in the whole series but that usually happens when you get obsessed with secondary characters who barely interact in canon.
> 
> My tumblr account is absolutebeginnerthings.tumblr.com if you're interested in talking about konokomi or pretty much any pair in haikyuu. Thanks for reading!


End file.
